Skin Deep
by Canadian Chica
Summary: Atlanta needs to enter a fashion show that Cronus is sponsoring. But first, she needs a make over. What happens when boys start to notice her, and who the heck does this Cassie think she is? Some A/A and J/T
1. How it Starts

Canadian Chica: This is an idea that's been bouncing around my head for a while

Canadian Chica: This is an idea that's been bouncing around my head for a while. Tell me if you want me to continue or what-not.

Skin Deep

"Okay, that's just weird" Neil's disgust was understandable. "I mean, Cronus putting on a beauty pageant? Creepy".

Sure enough a poster had appeared on the school's bulletin board, advertising a beauty pageant. Cronus' face was in the top corner, he was sponsoring it.

"Come one, come all. See who is more fair then any other. Who will take home the crown? Jay I don't like this, Cronus is up to something" Herry read the smaller print at the bottom of the paper.

"I agree, we need someone in that competition. Theresa? You up to it?" Jay was in his 'fearless leader mode', already delegating responsibilities to those most suited for the task.

"Sure, sounds like fun" Theresa blushed a little at the off-handed compliment Jay had just bestowed on her.

"Uh, that's not gonna fly Jay. It's a U16 pageant" Odie's voice of reason was peaking over the bulk that was Herry.

"That does pose a problem" Jay paused to think for a moment; with Theresa celebrating her 17th birthday a few months ago, who could they get in the pageant?

"Not it doesn't, I'll do it" Atlanta stuck her thumb into her chest, the other hand resting calmly on her hip.

A cricket chirped somewhere in the hallway, and then all her so-called friends started laughing. Some laughed hard, while others merely giggled, but all of them for some reason thought it was amusing that she said that. Atlanta handled it how she handled anything she didn't like, she confronted it head on.

"What's so funny?" she put both hands on her hips and tried to look as intimidating as possible in her petit frame.

"You… ha ha…. In… ha…in a dress!" Archie was leaning on a chortling Herry, tears in his eyes.

"Yah, you're not exactly pageant material" Herry stood up straight, allowing Archie to fall to the floor clutching his sides.

Atlanta suddenly felt very self-conscious. What was so funny about her in girl's clothes? Was she really that much of a guy? She didn't want her 'friends' to see how much their laughing upset her, but she did shrink a little. Theresa stopped giggling when she saw how upset they had made her, and was about to go apologize when someone else beat her to the punch.

"Actually…" Neil's voice was the one who broke through the laughter first. He struck a thoughtful pose, before he began to circle the younger girl. He 'hmm-ed' and 'haw-ed' a few times, obviously contemplating something.

"What?" the fire was back in Atlanta's voice, she was tired of being mocked.

"I think, with a bit of work of course, you would be fabulous pageant material!" Neil exclaimed the last part. All laughter stopped.

"Huh?" the other six heroes questioned Neil, eyebrows raised.

"Yah! You've got pretty good bone structure, and a great personality. All you need is a makeover and to learn how to act the part, and you'd totally be a contender for that crown!" Neil was making swooping motions with his hands, trying to emphasize his point.

"You really think so Neil?" Atlanta didn't expect Neil of all people to be the one to lift her spirits, but she was till glad all the same.

"Oh absolutely! Never quite as fabulous as me, don't get me wrong, but definitely still fabulous" he put an arm around her shoulder leading her away from the rest of their friends. "You'll need a new wardrobe, some fresh make up, a new hair style. Wow this might take some time. I bet we'd can get Aphrodite to help, she loves helping poor souls also be beautiful!" The two of them rounded the corner, on their way to the janitor's closet.

"Okay…what just happened there?" Archie stared after his secret crush and blonde friend.

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't know if I should rescue Atlanta, or what!" Herry scratched his head in puzzlement.

"I don't think it's be rescuing guys. I don't think Atlanta appreciated the humor in what she said earlier" Theresa felt a little sheepish about laughing. "C'mon, lets go wait for her to be done with her make over" she lead the way down the hallway, not sure what would come from this new development.

--

"What in the world is taking so long?" Archie lamented. He and the other guys minus Neil were waiting on the steps outside Aphrodite's room. Neil had come out hours ago, demanding that Theresa bring some of her 'girl clothes' back that would fit Atlanta. She was now in the room as well. All the guys could hear were the girlish giggles of the nymphs.

"Well, we know how long Neil takes to look his best in the morning, these things must take time" Odie was busying himself on his laptop, trying to determine what Cronus might be up to. He wasn't having any success.

"Man this is boring!" Herry had been bouncing a volley ball he had found, but one bounce too many and it had split an hour ago.

"C'mon guys, we really should support Atlanta in this. She's probably way out of her comfort zone" Jay tried to calm his pals down. "Neil did say that if we recognized her that he would each give us ten bucks each".

"Knowing Neil's luck he'll turn Atlanta into his clone!" Archie threw his hands in the air. He didn't want Atlanta to change, he liked her, really liked her for who she was.

"Ahem!" Neil finally had returned. "Presenting the new and improved Atlanta!" he stepped aside to reveal an absolute doll.

"Hi guys" Atlanta waved embarrassedly. Her socks and sneakers had been replaced with little strappy sandals. Her standard green capris and blue shirt were gone, and instead were a knee length pale green skirt and baby pink cami. Her hair no longer looked like it was perpetually blown back, but fell softly around her face, which was now accented with blush, eye shadow, and lipstick. She had bangles on her wrists, and a gold chain around her neck. Her nails were painted, and her skin was smooth. There were no scars, no bruises, no nothing that would suggest she enjoyed the sports she enjoyed or fought monsters on a daily biases.

The guys all had wide eyes and dropped jaws. This was not their Atlanta!

"At-lanta?" Jay found his first.

"Isn't she just a-DOR-able!" Aphrodite swung in behind the girl in question Theresa and her nymphs in tow. "The scars were a little harder to conceal, but take a look-sy! Atlanta-dear, do a twirl for everyone!" A light blush stained the huntress' face as she slowly turned on the spot for her friends. "Oh aren't you just PRECIOUS!" the goddess squealed.

"Thank you Aphrodite" Atlanta politely thanked her, and then turned to leave. Theresa and Neil followed her while laughing at the expressions left on the other male's faces. Again Jay broke through his trance first, heading after the girls. Odie and Herry followed calling after Atlanta, asking if she wanted one of them to carry her books or help her with her homework. Archie just continued to stare after the swishing green skirt, only snapping out of his trance when it disappeared behind a corner.

"Atlanta! Wait up!" the warrior tried to run to catch up with the pretty girl, but kept stumbling over nothing but air.

"Oh that poor boy. He doesn't even realize what kinda competition he's gonna have to deal with now" Aphrodite turned back into her room, she needed her own manicure now.

Canadian Chica: Tell me if you like it, and I'll continue


	2. Day 1

Canadian Chica: Wow, didn't really expect such a positive response. So I guess I continue. Cheers

Chapter 2

Athena knew something was different because Atlanta was not yet up for breakfast. She usually was the second one down to the table, beaten out only by over eager Jay, but now they were only waiting for Neil and the girls to show up. Peculiar indeed.

"Where's Atlanta?" Archie's concern had been growing all through breakfast.

"Don't know, I know she's up though. I heard her in the bathroom" Jay answered as he finished his orange juice.

Neil walked into the kitchen, "Good morning all you lucky people!". He was always too chipper after coming from a personal grooming session. Now Athena was certain she entered the twilight zone. Neil was always the last to arrive, making the rest of the team dangerously close to being late for school. Where were the girls?

The goddess had at least part of her answer when Theresa entered the room. "Neil, I'm borrowing some mousse. Atlanta tried to do her hair herself".

"What? After all my hard work yesterday? Ugh! How could she?" and Archie thought Theresa was a drama queen.

"I know. I've been doing damage control for like 20 minutes now" she turned back to the hallway. "By the way, you guys can leave when you're ready. Atlanta and I will be taking my car to school today" and the red head went back upstairs.

Neil was grumbling, but the rest of the guys looked at each other in confusion. Damage control?

"You boys best be off then" Athena grinned a little and went about putting some toast on for Atlanta to eat on the way to school.

------

"So, anyone seen the girls yet?" Jay looked around the hallway for a glimpse of the two red heads. It was almost first period, and the male teammates were waiting outside their lockers.

"Not yet" Odie kept glancing at his watch. His and Atlanta's first class was chemistry, and he wanted to be seen with his pretty lab partner.

"You don't think something happened do you?" Archie was paranoid.

"Nah, Atlanta and Theresa are big girls, they can handle themselves" Herry knew the guys didn't have to worry about the girls, they could kick butt when they wanted to.

"Yeah, Atlanta is just probably mobbed with boys asking for her phone number" Neil's jibe was both at his ability to make Atlanta pretty, and Archie's blatant crush on her.

"Yeah, well… No way. She's still plain-old Atlanta underneath all that fancy gunk" Archie tried to cover his concern over the prospect badly.

"They don't seem to think so" Odie pointed down the hallway where the girl in question was trailed by three other males, all chatting away amiably. Theresa followed, a wide smile on her face.

"Atlanta, I never would have pegged you for a skirt kinda girl" one guy looked down at the green skirt ensemble.

"You should wear one more often, you look really cute in it" another openly stared at her legs.

"Thanks guys" Atlanta blushed a light pink and held her books tighter to her chest.

"Can I walk you to class Atlanta?" the third asked hopefully. Archie glared.

"Ummm…"

"She'd be delighted!" Theresa jumped in. "We just need to grab something from our lockers and she'll be right back" the elder girl dragged Atlanta away before she could protest.

"What was that Theresa?" Atlanta hissed under her breath as they approached the guys.

"He's really cute! And you wouldn't have said yes".

"I might have, but I usually walk with Odie"

"It's okay Atlanta, I'll go now" Odie closed his laptop, stood and turned to leave for the chemistry wing.

"No Odie, you can walk with me and…. Wait what was his name again?" Atlanta grabbed her textbook from her locker.

"Was either Jeff or Josh" Theresa supplied before the two youngest left for class with Atlanta's walking buddy. The bell rang to dispel any further conversation. "C'mon guys, we'll be late". The rest of the troupe left, leaving a glowering Archie staring down the hall at the laughing trio.

Lunch hadn't improved Archie's day at all. Atlanta was constantly being hounded by over hormonal males, Herry and Odie included. She was blushing and smiling, and being all girlie around them, making the descendant of Achilles willing to unleash the wrath upon the school. Worse was that any time Archie tried to get close to the girl, he ended up being so tongue tied he couldn't get even a single word out.

When the last bell rang, Archie tried to get to Atlanta's locker before she left, only to be pushed aside by her crowd of admirers. She didn't see him fall, the males were too thick and loud. Theresa did see him though, and gave him a hand up.

"Careful Archie, I had no idea guys could be so enthusiastic over a girl" she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks" Archie mumbled half heartedly rubbing the back of his head.

"Tell the guys that we'll see you later tonight okay?" Theresa gave him one last smile before she disappeared into the crowd leaving with Atlanta in tow. The younger waved at him before the pair of girls left the school grounds.

Archie wouldn't stand for this. HE was still Atlanta's best friend. HE was the one who fell in lo… liked with her before all this. He would reaffirm his position there, and then everything would go back to normal soon. If only Archie could look her in the eye now.

------

It was nearly dinner when the two girls stumbled into the brownstone arms laden with bags.

"So I see it went well" Jay looked up from the couch next to Herry.

Atlanta apparently wasn't as chipper looking as Theresa, "If I have to try on one more dress I'm gonna shove my crossbow up somebodies…"

"She's not quite used to power shopping" Theresa gently tried to nudge the fuming junior up the stairs, away from the growing curiosity from the males as to what they had bought.

"Hey Lan? Archie stood near the door, with his board and helmet at his side. He did not look towards the two girls on the stairs, but just off to the side. "Wanna go boarding?"

"Oh heck yeah!" Atlanta was just about to leap over the banister when a pair of female hands grabbed her from behind.

"Atlanta you can't do that" Theresa stated, as if it was as common as saying the sky was blue.

"Why the heck not?" Atlanta was not pleased, and was getting angrier by the second.

"What's going on?" Neil entered from an upstairs bathroom. He was immaculate as always, fresh from a recent primping.

"I'm going boarding with Archie", Atlanta shook off Theresa only to be grabbed by Neil.

"YOU CAN'T!" Neil's scream was way to girly.

Atlanta's face was growing as red as her hair as the two overly feminine teammates gave her all the reasons she shouldn't go boarding.

"You'll bruise!"

"You'll get all sweaty!"

"And dirty!"

"You could break a nail!"

"You'll muss your hair!"

"What if you scrape something!"

"You'll ruin all our hard work!"

Just when Atlanta was ready to kill either if not both of them Jay tried to placate all three. "Hey hey hey! Why doesn't Atlanta go for a run with Arhcie instead?" his arms held up in a non-defensive manner.

"Well…. I guess…" Theresa paused a moment too long, for Atlanta bolted past them and came back in her sweats.

"See ya later!" Atlanta was out the door before anyone of them could even blink.

"HEY! Wait for me 'Lanta!" Archie stumbled ungracefully after his crush while Athena smiled to herself in the kitchen at the antics of her charges.

Canadian Chica: R+R please


	3. Day 2

Canadian Chica: So…. Third instalment…. Here goes nothing

Chapter 3

The next morning passed similarly to the previous one. Atlanta needed help making herself look presentable, and the boys left before the girls. Waiting by the lockers found the males again graced with the sight of boys trying to gain Atlanta's attention as she walked into the school. Theresa continued to attempt to encourage Atlanta to return some of the attention, and Archie continued to try and contain his jealousy.

It was in the afternoon where there was a slight change of pace for our teenaged heroes. Atlanta first went with Neil to get her head shots done, which sounded a lot cooler than it actually was, and then was escorted to the beach where the whole show was being held.

The beach was already crawling with contestants, much to the delight of Odie and Herry. Tall girls, petite girls, stunning girls, and drop dead gorgeous girls littered the beach posing for pictures, being interviewed by judges, and trying to intimidate the other girls. Atlanta gulped in nervousness.

"Don't worry 'Lannie!" Neil threw an arm around her, somehow getting the impression that she deserved a rot-your-teeth-so-sweet nickname. "These girls won't stand a chance because you've got me on your side!" At the reminder of Neil's impossible good luck, Atlanta perked right up; she could probably look like a train wreck but Neil was on her team so she was certain to do well.

A bitter feminine laugh though drew the attention of the team, "Oh that's precious. The little girl needs a coach and cheerleading squad to even sign up!" The speaker was a beautiful female; tall and voluptuous with dark skin that looked as smooth as spread butter. She was adorned in a flowing white outfit that only made her look more nymph-like, and posing expertly for beachside pictures for no less than three photographers.

"No one asked you" Archie wasn't the only one to stare coldly at the newcomer, but was the one to voice his opinion.

"Oh sweetheart, let Cassie give you some experienced advice" the identified Cassie stalked towards Atlanta, pushing aside both her drooling and annoyed teammates aside, with prowess that even Neil had to admit looked good. "You, little mouse, are cannon fodder for this crowd. You will be placed upon that stage, alone and away from your little friends, and you will be found lacking in all aspects. Don't be too sad about it though, I mean, I myself am competing" Cassie's smile as gorgeous, cruel, and perfect.

Atlanta responded to this the way she responded to all threats and challenges, "You'll sound threatened if you keep talking like that". She threatened right back and rose to all challenges. Cassie's perfect smile turned into a vicious snarl.

"Cassandra, darling, we simply must get this photo shoot done before we lose the light. You can play with your toys afterwards" one photographer, one Neil swore he would never ever allow to shoot him again, drew the taller female away from Atlanta.

"See you around, little mouse" Cassie's hips swayed ever so seductively away from the decedents of heroes, leaving even those most captivated by her beauty scowling.

"Grrr, come on Neil. I need to be signed up to wipe that smirk of her face" Atlanta stomped towards the booth, plotting evil things for 'Cassie' all the way.

------

With the rest of the team still having a regular training schedule, Atlanta got to be coached by Aphrodite in all things important for pageantry while they were busy. So while they were running laps, Atlanta learned how to walk like a model. While her teammates were practicing with bo staffs, she was practicing how to handle an on stage interview. However, they all finished at the same time, so Archie was able to see his friend going down a relatively unused corridor.

"Hey Atlanta, wait up!" despite him wanting a shower, Archie wanted to spend time with the younger, pretty red head more.

"Hey Arch. Phew! Archie you smell" she delicately pinched her nose and smiled.

"Yeah, well.... not all of us can skip out on Ares' training sessions" Archie wanted to joke, but was all of a sudden conscious of how AWEFULL sweat must smell to someone who had spent an hour and a half in Aphrodite's presence.

"I'd almost rather face Ares' on a bad day than sit through one of Aphrodite's 'training sessions' again" Atlanta rubbed her sore cheeks as she continued walking. She wasn't allowed to stop for the whole period of time she was in the goddess' company.

"That bad huh?" Archie couldn't tell where they were going, this particular corridor was less lit then the main hall. "Where are we going?" he mumbled allowed.

"Well, I'M going to visit an old friend. YOU are following me" Atlanta gently teased him, nudging him into the wall.

"I... I... I just wanted to make sure, you know, that you were okay with this whole.... pageant.... thing."

"It's a little out of my comfort zone, but it could be worse" she stopped outside a thick wooden door and knocked. A faint 'come in' floated out towards the pair, and Archie tried to place the voice. An 'old friend'? Atlanta opened the door, and Archie was greeted with yards upon yards, swaths upon swaths, of fabric; and there sitting in front a loom in the far corner, was Arachne.

"Atlanta dear! It's been too long! And you brought one of your teammates this time. Come in, I have some.... Atlanta, you look stunning" the ancient spider-women, who looked hardly older then the teens themselves, stopped her rambling and left her loom to greet her guests.

"Thanks Arachne" Atlanta embraced the women fondly. "How are you?"

"Oh, well enough. The gods certainly are glad to have a seamstress around to cater to their every whim again. But enough about that, what has brought on your adorable change of appearance?" the girl in questioned was ushered towards a comfortable looking stool near the loom, where she was promptly perched as the brunette spider sat again at her loom.

"She's in a beauty pageant" Archie was feeling strangely left out and uncomfortable here. How long had Atlanta been visiting their one-time foe?

"You are? Oh Atlanta dear that's wonderful! You must tell me, what will you be wearing?" the spider had a thing about clothes; go figure.

"That's actually why I wanted to visit with you Arachne. I need an evening gown for at least part of the show, and well.... I couldn't think of anything I'd rather wear then one of your creations" Archie examined the room more closely, and sure enough there were partially finished and completed robes, togas, battle suits, and other normal clothes as well all scattered amongst the fabric.

"Oh Atlanta. I am so honoured!" her hands clutched to her chest, and tears in her eyes, Arachne truly looked sincere before she took Atlanta's hands and twirled her in a circle. "You will nothing but my finest work! You will make the gods envious of what I will create for you!" quickly abandoning the dizzy girl, whom Archie was more than willing to catch, Arachne tore the blue silk from her loom and ran to her threads. "Shall it be red? No green! No blue! What about...."

"We better go Arch... Arachne gets a little excited when she's got a project she likes" still leaning on the boy, Atlanta lead Archie out of the room, who was dazed with the thought of what Arachne might dress his friend in, and how stunning Atlanta would look in any of the clothes he saw in the spider's chambers.


End file.
